Insomnia
by BigBadWolfyBoy
Summary: Sometimes having insomnia isn't really all that bad. BB&Rae. Oneshot, though may continue with it depending on amount of comments. Please R&R. No flames!


**A/N: Nope, don't own the Teen Titans. Just the idea for the story, which came to me during my own stretch of insomnia. Please R&R.**

* * *

Beast Boy was hardly one to deprive himself of his much beloved sleep, but for the past weeks he hadn't been able to shake his sudden spur of insomnia no matter what remedy he tried. For what was a minute away from being a four-week stretch of the blasted sleep disorder, he sat on the common room couch and conceded defeat, letting out a loud groan. With a quick glance to the clock, the four-week mark tolled, and Beast Boy's head dropped into his hands.

"Dude, this is so not good!" He grumbled. "Four weeks! Four weeks of non-stop crime fitting related activity and still, sleep refuses to come to me! Why!?"

Green ears drooped and he could've sworn he was on the verge of tears until the sound of the common room door opening caught his attention. Still, he didn't move from his position. The footfalls were light and the scent that wafted into his sensitive nose was an all too familiar – not to mention, alluring – one. A scent that was strictly reserved for one violet haired Titan.

"Beast Boy?" came Raven's voice from behind him, concern in her tone. "Are you all right?" She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. She'd been noticing that he'd been looking worn out and that Beast Boy hadn't really been…well, Beast Boy.

He sighed deeply. "Do I look all right?" Quickly realizing that he'd unintentionally snapped at her, he looked up to her. "I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok. Can I join you?"

"I wish you would," he said then gave her a small smile.

Once upon a time his answer would've been a shock to the whole team, but with five years passed and both of them more mature, they'd found a way to compromise and become friends. He'd grown taller, standing at an even six feet, and had not only matured in character – mind you, he was still the big kid out of the group – but his body had as well, leaving him with a trim, defined build. His usual uniform had changed as well, now sleeveless, his top purple with a black "X" across his chest, and his black boots blended nicely into his black pants. His gloves only revealed half of his fingers now. The one thing that hadn't changed was his silver belt and green hair had been allowed to grow a bit longer so that he could wear it in the fashionable fohawk.

"What's been troubling you, Garfield?" Raven asked with a slight cant of her head.

"One word: Insomnia."

She raised a brow. "Insomnia?"

He gave an affirmative nod. "Yeah. And don't try telling me to drink tea or anything like that because I'm pretty sure I've done just about everything in that area. Nothing's worked."

Raven watched him, sitting in the comfortable silence that had fallen between them as she thought. Beast Boy looked to her, watching her. These were the times he'd found he enjoyed the most with her. It was times like these that he could truly look at her, taking in every small detail that made up her beautiful face and body. His eyes watched as she began to tap her fingers on the cushion and she shifted her position a bit. Beast Boy wasn't sure when it had happened exactly, but he knew that one day Raven had managed to creep her way into his heart. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought.

"I'd ask if it's due to worries, but seeing how we are super heroes," she said then let a slight chuckle escape her.

He smiled his first genuine smile in weeks. "Kinda pointless."

"Maybe this is just a phase. Have you talked to Victor about it?"

"No. I mean, what can he do? It's not like he can write me up a prescription for some sleep aid or something."

"Why not? I mean, he could make something up to help you."

He shook his head. "I don't really like the idea of being on medication. Maybe you're right, maybe it's just a phase."

"How long has this been going on for?" she asked. "And don't try to lie to me, I can sense it."

"Uh, four weeks." A sheepish expression formed on his face. The first couple of weeks he'd spent his nights just staring at the ceiling of his room. When he'd gotten tired of that scenery he'd taken to wandering about the tower.

"No wonder you've been so sloppy in battle."

"What? I have not!"

"You have too," she stated matter-of-factly before moving to sit on the table and in front of him. "Here, let me try something…"

"What are you going to do?" Beast Boy asked in a cautious tone.

"This is something I read about in one of my books. If it doesn't work then what harm has been done?"

Well, he couldn't deny that logic. Beast Boy moved to the edge of the couch and leaned in a bit, as Raven had, and her hands were hovering just over his temples. He couldn't help but notice how close they were to one another and suddenly he couldn't control his heart rate.

"You ready?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure."

"Close your eyes," she instructed and once they were closed she placed her hands on his temples. She couldn't help but smile a bit as she looked him over and she could feel him suddenly become nervous.

As their friendship developed, Raven had tried to keep herself from reading his feelings too often, opting for him coming to her if he had a problem. She'd never thought that Beast Boy would be the one to win her over, but he had. Not like she'd ever tell him that though. _Back to business,_ she thought then began to chant a few mystical words.

As she chanted Beast Boy began to feel as though a weight was being lifted off of him. Maybe worries were cause for this inhumane torture known as insomnia after all. Whatever she was doing was working and by the time she'd stopped chanting, Beast Boy felt as good as new and ready for one hell of a long nap.

"Wow," he said as he opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks, Rae."

"Anytime," she replied, beginning to lower her hands only to find them captured by Beast Boy's. Meeting his gaze once more she gave him a curious look. The distance between them was still a short one and she could feel her heart beginning to race. _Thank Azar that I have better control over my powers nowadays._

"You know, I owe you for this," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"I suppose you do." Her eyes searched his. "What do you have in mind?"

An impish smile crossed his lips before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently, albeit a bit tentatively. To his surprise he wasn't pushed away or even zapped away. Instead, Raven pulled him closer, making the kiss into an oxygen-depriving one. When it broke the two looked to one another, breaths ragged.

"I've been wanting to do that for the longest time," Beast Boy admitted.

"I've been wanting you to do that for the longest time." Raven blushed before she found herself caught up in another passionate kiss.

_Guess having insomnia had a purpose after all,_ Beast Boy thought happily, his mind and heart now content.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Shall I continue or stop here? 


End file.
